


Trine of Mine

by XianFrost



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Knockout is a seeker, M/M, Minor Character Death, starscream is a bike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knockout is a Seeker who prefers grounders to those of his own kind. Starscream is a bike living with his brother after being kicked out of the Science Academy. They meet during the start of the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He always liked the way Grounders moved.

Knockout grew up on Vos, son of a Shuttle and a Tetra-jet. His Carrier worked in transportation and his Sire repaired telecommunication dishes. His uncles, his Sire’s trine, were always around their apartment. They would discuss politics (which would fly right over his head), work or they would just laze around the apartment after a long day. They weren't a very influential family but life was good.

At least till Knockout started school. There he learned about Grounders, which made up the largest portion of the population on Cybertron. The teachers would scowl whenever the topic was brought up in class.

So of course he was going to ask all sorts of questions in and out of school. Why couldn't most Grounders enter Vos? Why do some have two wheels and some four? Why do some have not-wings?

He was always shushed for asking too many questions.

His Carrier would get a pinched look in his optics and when he asked. He explained to Knockout that some Seekers called it improper to associate with Grounders. That Seekers didn't want to taint their family lines. Some even opposed of his parent’s bonding because his Carrier looked too close to a Grounder.

So when he was old enough to start looking for a Trine of his own, he didn't look for it among the population of Vos. He went to Iacon and enrolled in medical school.

He kept getting distracted in class by the way the teacher moved. She had door-wings that twitched in irritation at stupid questions, her tires framed her hips and Knockout couldn't help but notice that yes, everyone in his class had really nice frames.

During the time he was forced into interacting with other Seekers, he let slip that little fact. His Trine suitors never called back a second time and it was a blow to his ego. His parents, although saddened by that, never dramatically disowned him like the documentaries (propaganda Knockout would angrily mutter) said they would.


	2. Chapter 2

He was approached by a mech named Soundwave.

Starscream had lived in Iacon for most of his adult life, living with his brother Skywarp and his brother’s mate, Thundercracker. They lived in an apartment below the dividing plates between Upper and Lower Iacon. A noisy place where they could always hear the thrum of engines passing by overhead and below.

Starscream went to the Iacon Science Institute before being expelled. He had been studying Metallurgy and Weapons Development, his request for Xenobiology and Exploration ignored and criticized by the Institute Council. The reason for his expulsion was never clear to him and when he had tried to gain an audience with the Council, he had been tied up in red tape until the deadline passed.

His research at the School lab was seized and destroyed, the only notes he had left were saved to his processor and a copy given to Thundercracker and Skywarp to keep safe. Plans for a new type of portable energon converter, specs for a more advanced null ray, improvements to current designs of rifles and missiles; all of it destroyed. Supposedly.

While Starscream seethed about being unjustly treated, a message had appeared on their home console.

_"We are interested in your research."_

No return address, no name. Just signed with a spiky purple insignia at the bottom. The three bikes had written it off as spam and no more had appeared on their home console.

///

Credits were tight, most of their earnings went towards rent and the tax on their energon dispenser. Their dispenser was old, just like their apartment building, and was barely held together at the seams. The servings they got tasted like slag and Starscream spent most of his alone time fiddling with it. He managed to get a blend that didn’t taste entire like exhaust.

The former student got a job working at an alloy smelting plant, sending ores through an oven and then spreading them into sheets for shipping across Cybertron. No one wanted to hire an expelled student (Obviously they did something to get expelled) but Starscream was fast and his boss needed that for the increased demand for cybertitanium and nebulite coming from Kaon.

Starscream never got a chance to rest at his job. He was always moving; pulling switches, typing commands at the console, moving boxes, and running messages. It was stressing and processor-numbing and he just felt like screaming or blowing something up.

That’s how he got into racing. It was fast, he could ram into opponents and cause them to crash, and he got a nice bundle of credits if he won. And he did win. Many, many times.

It was a rush. The racing was technically legal and Police Bots always turned a blind eye when racers were injured.

Skywarp cheered him on and yelling matches at home were nonexistent unlike when he was expelled. Thundercracker learned basic first-aid and carried a welder in his subspace. Injuries were not very common. For him. The bike had set out to do maximum damage to the more annoying of the racers, but he always aimed to stun rather than kill. That would land him in jail.

After one of his more successful races he was approached by a stealth flyer. Starscream could remember proposing a design for improved sound mufflers for the military but that was shot down by the Council too.

_"Starscream’s Presence: Requested. Offer: Job."_


	3. Chapter 3

He joined the war in the backroom of a bar.

Starscream had met up with Megatronus at a nondescript bar near the Kaon Colosseum. He was led into the backroom of the building where a table and a few chairs were set up.

Everything was… big. The bots, the furniture, the rust spots on the wall… The bartender had to get Starscream a box to sit on just so the bike could reach the table designed for war mechs. No one laughed though, the atmosphere was strictly professional.

Megatronus had greeted him by shoving a cube into his hands and telling him to sit.

As first impressions go, it could have been worse. Skywarp had crashed into Thundercracker while drunk and a year later they ended up bonded.

The bike was glad that Megatronus was paying for the fuel. He had passed his earnings from the race to Thundercracker to put into the emergency fund and had run low on fuel during the drive to Kaon.

Skywarp and Thundercracker had offered to join him in the meaning but he had pushed them to go out on a date while they had the chance.

Soundwave took a guard position by the door and Starscream could feel the disruptor frequencies in the flyers energy field. Enough to block any outsiders from listening in on their conversation. An eyebrow was raised at that and Megatronus silenced the unspoken question.

"I thought it best for your pursuers not to listen in on us. Please, refuel and I’ll explain."

The midgrade already in his tanks felt like it was going to sour.

///

"I… I don’t understand," Starscream keyed through the security footage. "Why are they following me? I was expelled, they blacklisted me! Why is the council following me?" The footage ran back nearly two years, months before his expulsion from the academy.

Soundwave had brought several data pads to the table. Audio logs, security footage, personal files, Starscream’s own project notes that were supposedly destroyed. The projects were approved for military funding and would be mass produced within the year.

The audio logs were filled with personal correspondence from the Council members discussing projects confiscated from students and professors. Funding had been taken from the schools and placed into hidden accounts all across Cybertron. The school council getting chummy with the Council in charge of Cybertron…

The security footage was of his apartment, his workplace, even the racetrack. The live footage he was being shown showed Skywarp and Thundercracker stumbling into the front door of their apartment. It was payday for the teleporter and they were celebrating the usual way. Just a bit more openly without Starscream there.

He shut the data pad in disgust. There were just somethings he didn't need to see his brother doing.

///

He had sent a message to Skywarp saying he would be back late. His new employer had a lot to say concerning the current state of affairs on Cybertron.

_"Your first mission is to recon a weapons lab in the Proxxol Gulf. You will be paired up with an agent named Breakdown."_


	4. Chapter 4

Corrodia Gravis, it can be treated but not cured.

Intensive Care was quiet. He could hear bots of all sizes in their recharge, some with stuttering intakes and some who needed outside help to even take in clean air.

His carrier was lucky in that regard at least. Completely numbed with a painkiller so he wouldn't be able to feel the rust locking up his joints.

It was a pre-existing condition, Corrodia Gravis. It had been passed down from his great-grandsire to his Carrier. Weakened joints, rust slowly taking over, dim optics and spark fluxes.

_"He only has a few days left."_

His Carrier was recharging after the medics injected a new round of painkillers. If they found someone with a matching spark energy…

_"Neither you or your Sire are compatible spark matches."_

His Sire was slumped over in recharge, wings twitching every few minutes. Knockout could smell the faintness of highgrade coming off of him.

///

Passion for class had left him. He stopped going and they eventually stopped trying to contact him. The credits he saved up from his job went to pay the rest of his debt to the school.

He hadn't tried to contact his Sire after his Carrier returned to the Well of All Sparks. That part of the parent bond was dull and numb.

///

Knockout wandered for a while. He didn't have a plan in mind, he was just… listless.

So when a purple mech with one optic asked for assistance with injured gladiators, he thought ‘what the Pit?’ and went to help.

He didn't even know how he got to Kaon.


	5. Chapter 5

Being stuck in a shipping crate was not on his list of things to do today.

"Stop moving." Starscream grumbled to his partner. The ex-Wrecker did his best to comply but it was nearly impossible in the confining space. Cramped leg joints were not a great experience.

"Sorry." Breakdown replied, he shifted and that cause the bike to nearly topple over on his perch on the other mech’s lap.

"Stop moving!" came the whispered hiss. Starscream turned on his headlights to glare at him. Breakdown gave a tiny shrug which earned him a small punch in the chest.

_WHHRR-THUMP_

The shipping crate jolted when the crane picked it up.

"I can’t believe this is the only way past the lockdown." Breakdown complained.

Barricades were set up around Cybertron due to the growing tensions between Traditionalists and Reformist. Some bots have even attacked one another. Starscream knew some had been offlined.

Trade was even more closely regulated and armed patrols wandered the streets.

Skywarp and Thundercracker were talking about moving off Cybertron to more Neutral territories.

"You gonna be able to get back home after we report in?" Breakdown asked when the crate was set down in the Kaon shipping hub.

"Probably not." Starscream reached over to unlock the door.

///

Megatronus was pleased with the files, access codes, security footage and the schematics stolen from their mission. He couldn't voice said thoughts due to Orion Pax being in the next room.

The two infiltrators acted like they didn't just break into a high security med lab to steal info worth it’s weight in Helix Crystals. Just act like you went on a shopping trip had been the gladiator’s advice.

Orion was his usual curious self. What’s that, do you need help, I’m always ready to help you Megatronus, are you sure Megatronus?

Breakdown and Starscream had a running bet to see if Megatronus was fragging the data clerk. Loser had medic assistance duty for a week.

///

Starscream didn't really want to win that bet when he walked in on them go at it like petrorabbits.

Breakdown, apparently, made a great nurse.


	6. Chapter 6

Gladiators were not the best patients.

"I swear to Primus if you don’t stop complaining I will drop you from the highest point I can fly from!" Breakdown heard the medic before he saw him. 

"Go frag yourself!" Wow, what a lame comeback. Breakdown slipped through the tent opening to see Knockout threatening an angry gladiator with a circular saw. The ex-Wrecker looked over to Shockwave but Megatronus’ top ‘scientist’ was calmly going through their supplies. No help there.

Breakdown quietly (for his size) walked over and gave the sputtering mech a punch in the helm. When the injured gladiator went to attack he was quickly restrained.

The red Seeker gave him a questioning glance after the patient was sedated.

"Um… I’m your nurse for the week?"

///

Not all of their patients were glitchy gladiators. The medical tent was open for all bots, suggested by Orion Pax, and they got all kinds of cases.

"Okay, just cycle your vents slowly." The youngling sitting on the table nodded and did as he was told. Breakdown could hear the small fans jitter in their sockets and he could see Knockout’s audials lift.

"Sounds like loosened bolts. Easily fixed in a youngling." Said child gave a nervous smile. The child’s parent gave a relieved sigh.

Breakdown moved to the side when Knockout slid over. “It’s a simple procedure.” It sounded like a rehearsed line. “Very painless; we just need permission to open up his chestplates.”

Breakdown was glad they didn't only treat gladiators.

\\\

"Hey, Starscream. Where’re you calling from?" It was his lunch break and Megatronus had him doing reports.

"Just about to hit Iacon Shipping. Maybe switch some labels around to get more supplies to Kaon. You guys need anything over there?" Breakdown could here the faint rumble of an engine over the comm link.

There was a list posted on one of his reports.

"If you could find some med supplies that’d be good. Maybe divert some from the Towers, Primus knows they get too much as it is. Some cleaning supplies too." He could feel grit in his gears and it was a bit nauseating really.

"Okay, one forged Tower signature coming right up." They kept the comm channel open while they did their work. Starscream’s tag-along had long since been dealt with (thank you Soundwave) and they could now slip under cover easily.

"Hey Breakdown?"

"Hm?"

"Solo missions are boring."

///

"So, that bike who our dear leader has you partnered up with." Breakdown stopped sorting through the new supplies. "Are you two… together?" Knockout made a cupping motion with his hands.

"Like together-together?" He got a hesitant nod. "No! I mean, he’s okay looking but I prefer someone, um, a bit bigger. You know, someone who doesn't look like a doll next to me?" And Knockout was close to his height too… Whenever Starscream visited the Seeker’s wings would do a little flutter when he tried to make conversation.

"Right, uh… okay." Knockout’s audials and wings perked up a bit and it looked like he was trying not to smile. "So how are our new supplies?"


	7. Chapter 7

Megatronus changed his name, that was the first sign something was wrong.

"You’ll send me a message when you land?" Starscream was not fidgeting. Starscream didn't fidget. His claws were itchy, that was all.

Skywarp threw his arms around his younger brother’s neck. “Yeah. You sure you don’t want to come with us?”

Starscream returned the hug. “I… don’t think that would be wise.” Skywarp just squeezed him tighter. “You still have the credits, right?”

He got a quick nod. “TC has them. Please be careful. Just-” there was a hitch in his venting. “Just be careful.”

///

With Skywarp and Thundercracker leaving Cybertron, Starscream was left just staring at the empty apartment they shared for years. They didn't have many personal belongings and Starscream only kept a few photos and a data pad hidden away in his subspace.

Thundercracker made him keep some credits for his personal use.

\\\

"Starscream?" A knock at the door. "Okay, I know you’re in there. I’m coming in." Breakdown had his door access codes and the door swished open.

Starscream was sitting at the table just holding his head. The vidscreen was on and _'We are experiencing technical difficulties, we are sorry for the inconvenience.'_ Breakdown came up beside him and awkwardly patted his shoulder.

"It’s good that they left when they did." Starscream didn't know what was going on. Megatronus went to plead his case to the Senate with Orion Pax and came back a different mech. He changed his name, and his temper was shorter than ever. Everything was just tense and Starscream didn't know what would be the spark to set off the energon reserve.

Breakdown frowned and tugged on Starscream’s arm. “Come on, you need to stop thinking.”

///

"You’re taking me clubbing?" Starscream could have laughed.

"Shut up and go get overcharged. I’ll pay." Breakdown didn't like huge crowds and this was for the bike’s benefit.

"Thanks." Starscream gave him a playful punch.

\\\

"You’re staring."

"No I’m not." Yes he was.

"You know," Breakdown waved for more highgrade. "He’s been asking about you."

"And he just managed to show up at the same place we went to?" The red Seeker was across the dance floor and his back was turned. Starscream grinned as he trailed his optics down those wings.

"I don’t know what your talking about." Breakdown took a gulp from his cube and poked Starscream’s tires. "You going to go talk?"

"Oh I’m going to do more than that." He’s going to blame it on the highgrade, Megatron, that really nice aft, and those _wings_.


	8. Chapter 8

Starscream wasn't in a hurry to move.

Starscream happily ran his claws down the gouges he made on that red finish. The bike could tell Knockout was awake by the way his vents hitched. He smirked.

"You enjoyed doing that a bit too much.” Knockout said, finally onlining his optics. Starscream felt his tires spin in satisfaction.

"If I remember correctly, you were the getting off on it.” Starscream placed a kiss on one scratch that had been made over his spark chamber.

He sat up to straddle the Seeker’s hips, not even bothered by the red paint decorating his thighs. Knockout had his servos on his hips and a lazy smile.

"I’ll help you buff these if you wash my back." They could afford to be a bit late to work.

///

"You had fun." A very simple statement. Breakdown was smiling at him.

"Mm-hmm." Starscream was working on a schematic and certainly not basking in the memories of last night. Nope, just drawing up plans for a modified blaster.

Breakdown sat across from him and pulled out one of his reports. Megatron ordered them all to stay at base and nothing was going on. The medics weren't even busy with the few mechs that came in from the streets.

"… Did it hurt?" Breakdown’s curiosity was going a bit overboard.

"Let’s just say that everything is proportionate."


	9. Chapter 9

_"We made it okay Screamy."_

He had replayed the recording several times since it appeared in his messages. Starscream had left their tiny apartment and bunked with Breakdown in Kaon. Everything was just too tense to afford travelling from Iacon to Kaon.

_"We found a place to stay. We’re sharing rooms with Sparkrunner’s daughters, you remember her right? You did a duo race with her once before she blew out her knee joint?"_

_"Anyway, the comm channels have been fritzing so every family is only allowed to send one message. That may change but I just want you to know we got here safely."_

_"Please be careful, Star."_

///

Starscream had taken his work home again. Schematics, tools, and bit of machinery dotted his berth but the ex-Wrecker had gotten used to the mess. Breakdown's side of the room was clear of the bike's mess as usual but Starscream wasn't working with his usual enthusiasm.

Starscream was working wordlessly, assembling and disassembling pieces and stopping every now and again to stare at the wall.

"Are you okay?" Breakdown asked after watching Starscream refasten the same bolt three times.

The bike dropped his tools and just sat there at the table. “I… don’t know.”


	10. Chapter 10

The fighting had been going on for a while. Breakdown and Starscream had been out in the field numerous times, coming back injured but with supplies and disrupting Autobot lines.

Shockwave left their little medical tent to focus on building weapons and drones for Megatron’s army. The flimsy medical tent was fortified and protected by some of the drones- dubbed Eradicons by Shockwave. Knockout was swamped with work. It was very rare that Breakdown had time to help him and he got by through the day by grabbing a drone with the steadiest hands and putting them to work.

Knockout sent some of his ‘guards’ to scavenge after battles. The dead didn't have much use for their parts and no one was going to complain about the scavenge as long as they welded well with their frames.

Megatron sent the good medic a few grunts to teach the basic of field patching. How to clamp a bleeding energon line, where the medical ports are on a mech, and even showing how to amputate a limb that was a lost cause and replacing it. He got a few disgusted faces when he showed them how to attach a scavenged limb to a patient

He used those grunts as back up nurses when wounded came back from a battle. They were sent back to their squads with a hefty dose of first-hand experience and new protocols upgraded to their processors.

He hoped they lived long enough to actually go through their new programming.

///

"Move over." Knockout was woken up to a clawed servo pushing at his side.

"Mmm?" The medic was barely out of recharge but obeyed the familiar voice. He had a long day and didn't have the energy to buff out any scratches.

Starscream hopped up onto the berth and curled up at his side. And on a wing and an arm but Knockout wasn't going to complain. The bike didn't weigh very much anyway.

Knockout could feel a weld on the smaller mech’s side. The medic, without onlining his optics, plugged into the bike’s medical port at the base of his neck. It was a very familiar motion.

Starscream huffed when Knockout went over the data but drifted off into recharge.


	11. Chapter 11

Starscream woke to the quiet humming of engines. Everything was blurry as his optics tried to adjust to the dim light above him.

"Finally awake?" A wall of red and white appeared above him. "About time. You two gave me quite the scare."

The bikes vision cleared and he stared up at the Seeker. That was not the roof of the medical tent. Where were they?

"Don’t try to sit up, your gyro is still broken and I haven’t made a replacement yet." Knockout gave him a small smile. "I’m glad the Eradicons found you two."

"What happened?"

"You and Breakdown were ambushed. The Autobots did their best to offline you before they fled." Knockout fiddled with something outside of his line of sight and he tried to follow the movement. Everything felt like it was spinning and he quickly stopped.

"Where are we Knockout?" Starscream saw a tube pass by his head and a needle attached to one end.

"You are in my medi-bay on the Nemesis. We… had to leave Cybertron. Soundwave will fill you in once your fixed up." Starscream felt a needle enter one of his fuel lines. "Get some rest Commander, you’ll need it."

\\\

"You’re both glitch-heads, I hope you know this." Knockout was smiling when he finished the weld on Breakdown’s wrist. "You’re supposed to be resting and then you throw a fuss. You’re not going to get better at this rate."

"I wasn't making a fuss! I’m just…" Breakdown rubbed at the weld and tried not to look at Knockout. "I just don’t want to be on berth rest."

"Breakdown," Knockout loomed over him but the smile never left his face plates. "Your leg was nearly blown off."

"Starscream isn't on berth rest and he was worst off than I am!"

"Starscream still has trouble walking a straight line, but he can recharge in his own room. He won’t go roughhousing with the drones."

Breakdown sputtered when he was forced to lay back down.


	12. Chapter 12

Cybertron was dead, the Decepticons were after the remaining forces of the Autobots, Airachnid abandoned her post, Shockwave was missing but all that was apparently okay as long as Megatron killed Optimus Prime.

Starscream had sat in mute horror while listening to Soundwave’s recordings. The Communication officer had piled several data pads into the bike’s arms and had pushed him out of the room when he didn't respond.

So Starscream was standing out in the hall, not really knowing what to do. Megatron wanted him to pick up where Shockwave left off?

He made the walk to his quarters, declined a Vehicon’s offer to carry the pads and had shut himself in.

///

"Starscream?" He wasn't answering his comm and hadn't left his room for his ration. Breakdown knocked on the door. "Starscream, open up." The ex-Wrecker felt stupid standing out in the open with two cubes tucked into the crook of his arm.

"I have fuel." He could hear faint shuffling through the metal of the door. It opened and he was face-to-face with the SIC.

Starscream moved to the side to allow him to duck into the room. Everything had been scaled to the bike’s size so Breakdown sat down on the berth. There were files and design specs everywhere so Breakdown gently pushed them to one side.

"So, Second in Command? You've come a long way from needing to sit on box during meetings." Starscream kicked him in the knee and grabbed his cube. "So what are you working on now?"

"He wants me to build an army." Starscream swiped his arm across his desk and sent files clattering to the floor. Breakdown didn't wince at that but he did cringe a bit at seeing the very detailed star map pinned to the wall. Starscream must have been digging through the archives. "He wants me to create, feed and weaponize an army."


	13. Chapter 13

Soundwave was patiently waiting to continue his work while Starscream downloaded the Communication Specialists’ frame specs. Megatron wanted fliers. Megatron would get fliers.

Megatron wasn't pleased with the meager amount of mechs working under him and had ordered their numbers to be bolstered. No bikes for Megatron, Starscream thought darkly when he remembered the warlord's face when he gave Starscream a once-over. He wanted drones who could take a hit.

So, Starscream needed codes and frame references.

Shockwave’s notes didn't have the codes and Megatron told him to improvise. Megatron had quickly shot down the idea of his codes being the ones scanned.

Starscream suspected that he didn't want soldiers as strong as him and in greater numbers. So, slim fliers good for scouting.

Soundwave was the proper choice except his frame was not originally a flier mold. Starscream had seen a picture of the silent mech from his gladiator days.

So Starscream would need access to Knockout’s processor.

///

"You’re very persistent, aren't you Commander?" Knockout could feel the other mech’s energy field against his own.

"As I've been told numerous times." Knockout felt sharp claws tease their way down his spinal strut to tease his biolights.

"Still trying to get into my head?" Knockout smiled when the claws slowly drifted up to rest between his wings.

"I’m on my off-shift. Megatron can hound me all he wants when I’m back on the clock." Knockout’s wings gave an interested twitch when the claws worked their way into transformation seams.


	14. Chapter 14

”Do we really not have any ladders that can reach it?” Breakdown sighed, trying to ignore Starscream’s search for a missing tool.

"It got broken by the Vehicons." The bike said simply and shifted his footing to Breakdown’s other shoulder.

Breakdown tried not to wince when one of Starscream’s heels dug down into a transformation seam. Starscream tossed a coil of wire into the box held in Breakdown servos and the ex-Wrecker was sure he heard cursing from the bike.

The door opened and Breakdown felt a faint feeling of embarrassment when Knockout walked in. The Seeker tilted his head when he saw the duo.

"… What are you two doing?" Knockout asked.

Breakdown shrugged but Starscream dropped a wrench on his helm for moving.

"Looking for stuff."

"Well," Knockout nodded and his wings dropped down a notch. "Megatron wants you on the bridge, Commander. He says we've caught up with the Autobots."

"What's wrong with him?" Starscream asked while climbing down Breakdown and taking the box from him. Breakdown, free from the bike climbing all over him, gave a small shrug and followed Starscream out or the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're caught up where I left off on Tumblr.
> 
> (I'm really sorry this story sucks but thank you for making it this far.)


	15. Chapter 15

"It's a shame." Knockout mused while watching Starscream look through the strange human database for a picture he could scan for his new alt-mode. "I like your vehicle mode."

But he had to admit, the organics had a very nice selection.

"You haven't picked yet?" Breakdown asked, screeching to a halt from doing small laps around the Nemesis' training room. He had already chosen an off-road vehicle to suit his needs and the terrain type of the planet.

Starscream shuddered in his seat, quickly moving away from the picture of a human disassembling a bike and closing the web browser. "Can you blame me for being a bit attached to the alt-mode I've never had to change before?"

Breakdown's headlights flicked on in his version of a shrug. "Well, make Knockout choose. He picked out the Vehicon's alt-mode and they're doing just fine."

Starscream crossed his arms and stared up at the Seeker. " Just," He sighed. "Just find me something close to my original mode."


	16. Chapter 16

"It just doesn't… look right." Knockout mused while watching Starscream drive around in his new altmode. The holomatter avatar was too stiff and didn't budge when Starscream went over the practice bumps.  
Starscream stopped next to Seeker and their fields brushed against each other. Knockout smiled at the annoyed edge to the bike’s field.

"Your avatar, it doesn't look like an actual human." Knockout leaned down and swiped his claws through the avatar and it fizzled out.

Starscream scoffed and transformed. “I can’t exactly go out and watch the organics ride around to gather data.”

Knockout smile grew a bit wider. He knew exactly how to fix that, and if it involved another movie night, well… He wasn't going to complain.


End file.
